When All Things Collide
by bookhugger2000
Summary: Everyone knows that Valentine is alive. He is looking for Clary and her mom. She already knows she is a shadowhunter and meets the lightwoods and Jace. What will happen when love, revenge, and angels blood collides?
1. Chapter 1- Introducion

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. I just play with the characters. Too bad I can't play with them for real. Like Jace maybe. Wink. ;)**

Clary woke feeling more exhausted than ever with her muscles aching and protesting to her sitting up in bed. The previous night was the worst hunt ever. The ravener demon had managed to pin her and break her ankle when its tentacle twisted it, in a desperate attempt to kill her. She sliced off its tentacle and stabbed the servant of hell through the heart with her seraph blade, sending it back home to its own dark dimension.

She wiped her eyes with a bruised arm only to see the blur diminish around a pool of blood by the door that she knew was hers. The pile of ripped clothes laying there were gone. _Mom got them_, she thought. Getting up so she could go to the bathroom was a painful feat and the reflection in the mirror was amusing. _I must've crashed before a shower. _Black ichor stained her face. In the shower she scrubbed off all the grime from Brooklyn's allies. After dressing, she drew the familiar curves of an iratze on her leg and forearm with the stinging sensation fading with the pain of injury. _Better._

She grabbed a bag with her gear in it and headed to the kitchen where Jocelyn, her mom, was bent over the counter making lunch for the two. She looked back and smiled, "How are you feeling? I would have joined you last night but I had a date with Luke."

"I feel better and its fine." Clary sighed. She grabbed a sandwich from her plate and ate quickly. "I'm gonna go to Simon's, love you." She pecked her mother's cheek.

"Love you to, honey. Hey, be careful!" She yelled as Clary closed the front door.

**(Skipping to Simon)**

Simon, her best friend was the only person she entrusted her secret to. I mean you can't just yell from the rooftops that you are a shadowhunter because either they won't believe you or the knowledge of them in the world to mundanes is discouraged.

His room was the messiest due to the papers and manga strewn everywhere on the floor.

"You need to clean, Simon!" she exclaimed for the 10th time this month.

"Will you do the honors?" he joked.

"You wish."

The pale faced, brown haired boy sat anxiously on the edge of his bed looking grave. _Oh no, he looks serious,_ Clary thought while crossing her arms over her chest, momentarily distracted by the lack of bulk on her chest. "Simon", she said cautiously, "what's wrong?"

"Why don't you stop hunting? I don't want you getting hurt." He looked worried sick. He never liked the idea of shadowhunting. She sat next to him and grabbed his hand. "It's my job, it's me, and it's who I am." She explained quietly.

He nodded, excepting her answer. "I have to go to Pandemonium tonight." She kissed his cheek. "I'll be fine" she added, _hopefully._ Disappearing around the corner to his bathroom, she changed into her gear, and then left for the club.

**(Line break- to the Institute)**

"Come on guys!" Isabelle squeaked. "Tonight is great for hunting at Pandemonium! There is a huge party so it will be crowded."

Her brother, Alec, and Jace both sighed "Fine." simultaneously.

(30 minutes later)

Izzy walked out of her room wearing a white dress that was long-sleeved and had a collar. It went down to the floor and was covered in lace to cover the runes that dressed her skin. The fist-sized red stone she wore about her neck would pulse when a demon were to come near. Her hair was half-up, half-down and her makeup was done to perfection. She would be the bait to lure the demon with her vital mortality and beauty. After all, demons do get humanly desires. A gold snake wrapped around her wrist, her whip.

Alec and Jace stood waiting in their gear, seraph blades in their belts. Together, the three left the Institute. What would happen there would change their lives.

**How was my first chapter to my first fanfic? Review please and tell me what you think. Please give suggestions on what to do with future updates which I will try to upload every weekend. Until then! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ok guys, here is my 2****nd**** chapter of my first fanfic. This is gonna be a speedy write since my dad gets home in 30 minutes. Wish me luck! **

The strobe lights flashed across the sweaty bodies swaying rhythmically to the hypnotic music. The club was filled with smoke that changed colors with the lights. The people grinded against each other. Most of them, were mundane, but a few were vampires, fae, and warlocks.

Clary spotted her target. The demon looked like a regular teenager to the amateur eye, but under that glamour was a horned, fanged monster. She didn't have the proper training to fight well like most shadowhunters, so she often liked the tactic of the unexpected.

There was a girl. Clary saw that she was beautiful and had caught the eye of her prey. The girl wore a long white, old era dress that covered her whole body but her head. _Perfect. _The demon made its way toward the girl who called him with her finger and seductive smile. She glanced at the storage room towards the back, underneath shadows of drapes. She made her way to the closet, her hips swaying.

Clary waited until the girl slipped behind the door. When the demon made its way to the door, she pulled her blade and swung unaware of the two boys in black following the demon also. The blade sunk deep into its back and blood soaked its shirt. She twisted the blade and watched the beast fold in on itself, disappearing back to its hellish place.

Clary placed the blade into her belt. The girl stepped out of the closet looking at Clary with surprise. To boys joined her. Clary recognized the gear they wore and cursed herself for being caught.

"Nicely done, but I could've taken care of that" the girl sneered.

"Umm… I didn't know you were umm nephilim." Clary stuttered, still shocked. The two boys looked amused. She noticed one as the taller of the two. He had jet black hair and fierce blue eyes. He looked similar to the girl. The other boy was golden. He had a set to his shoulders but a relaxed, almost bored posture that suggested he was arrogant. He had gold hair and gold skin. He was like an angel from a Rembrandt painting.

He noticed her staring and smirked. _That cocky son of a b- _

"Why are you here? The clave never informed us of you in the area." The black haired boy questioned, glaring.

Clary was flat out scared of him. _Pull it together, _she told herself. She stood up taller and crossed her arms. "That's none of your business." She told him quietly. "I best be going. I would say you're welcome for the help I gave, but I didn't get thanks."

She turned and started walking away, when a smooth voice cut in. "Hey little girl" she turned "you suck at your swing." The blond one smirked. This girl intrigued him. She wasn't the normal badass shadowhunter. She seemed fragile, but had some sort of strength that kept her together. Being the jerk he was, he decided to throw an insult to get under her skin. _Just one glare will make my day, _he thought.

She set her jaw and glared, answering his wish. "My name's not little girl." She seethed through her teeth with venom. Spinning on her heel, she walked away from the three and headed home.

**(JPOV)**

Lying in his bed, Jace couldn't stop thinking of the red headed, green eyed girl. Why didn't they know that their kind was here? She was almost panicked when Alec had asked about her. There was some secret and he was going to find out. He decided that tomorrow, he would find her and solve this mystery. Why was he so interested in her? Shaking his head to clear her away from his mind, he fell asleep dreaming of a certain girl.

**Please review and tell me what you think! I'm getting real excited about upcoming fluff. Please share some suggestions on what to do next. I'm thinking about posting a poem I wrote for the Infernal Devices. Tell me yes or no. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: So, thanks for the awesome reviews! I will be posting a one-shot poem I wrote for the Infernal Devices. I only got one person's input on that in a review. Only one, hint hint. Haha, naa love you guys. I will still need suggestions because im sort of winging it as I go. So feel free to review and ask for what you want. I might happily oblige. **** so the first and second chapters were in third person point of views of a character. So for this one, I will be starting off with first person Clary's view.**

**(CPOV)**

I'm so freaking screwed. So screwed. I just screwed mom and me. I am so stupid. Clary! Stop having a panic attack. Be rational. Okay, so let me fill you in. I just got out of Pandemonium and the freaking shadowunters here saw me. I thought I was careful but was so caught up in that demon that I became oblivious to the hunters already on its tale. Now, I'm gonna have to tell mom.

I looked at the time and saw that it was 10:30 pm. My curfew is 11. The subway I'm riding on has 2 creepy guys at the moment that are looking at me like meat. I am not worried. I can kick their butts. Yes, I thought butts, because cussing isn't my thing. I pull out my dagger and try to look as bored as possible, cleaning under my chewed nails with the tip. Out of the corner of my eye, they walk as far from me possible. It's kinda funny.

My fear increased as I walked from the station to our decent apartment on the second floor. With each step up the stairs, my breathing picks up its pace. I might be a demon killer, but my mom is scary. By the time I open the door I'm crying and running into my mom's arms. Luke, my mom's childhood friend and now her fiancé looks alarmed.

"Honey, what's wrong? Did you get hurt?" she asked while soothing down my crazy red curls.

I can't hold it in. "I'm so sorry, mom! I'm sorry." I bury my face in her chest.

She pries me off of her and starts questioning me. I shudder and try to calm myself. The couch looks comfy right now. I think I'm gonna sit there and enjoy it one last time before my mother comes unhinged. I distract myself with a painting my mom had finished. The swirls always calmed me. Art calms me. The perspective changes the way I think. I see beauty in horror. The beautiful shape of a tear. The outcome possible of this situation. Maybe its not bad that were known here. Maybe we can finally stop hiding and just fight.

I shoot up off the couch and give an odd look that I used to signal my mom with. It meant, its good and bad. She freezes.

"Jocelyn?" Luke addresses her calmly. He turns to me. He looks like what he is, a bookstore keeper. That's why its still hard to believe he's a werewolf. He has curly brown hair and stubble lining his jaw. He wears plaid button-ups and a pair of glasses that he constantly pushes up to the bridge of his nose. "Clary, spill it." He says with a deadly low voice.

I spill it out all at once. "I was hunting at Pandemonium and the Lightwoods, I think, that you were telling me about that live here; they saw me. I got out before they found me out." The pressure released with a large sigh like a bottle full of water bursts.

She looks surprisingly calm when I was done. "Do they know your name? Did you make sure they didn't follow you?"

"No and No. Mom, this could be good. You said that you were friends with Maryse who owns the Institute, so why can't we just stop hiding and let Valentine come? We would have the Clave on our side and of course the Institute." I ask in a rush.

She looks like I had grown two heads. "Clary, your father is beyond dangerous and can outsmart the Clave. This is why we're hiding. I'm trying to protect you."

"I agree with your mother." Luke pitches in after he was long forgotten.

I can't stand being teamed up against. I dash out of the apartment with tears stinging the back of my eyes. I run to the park, where I used to play with the faeries as a toddler and sit against a tree. I don't need Simon involved at the moment. Why can't they just see that we have a chance? I didn't even bother to change out of my blood spotted gear. The stars above shine on the little coy pond in the distance. I don't know what to do.

**So what did you think? The next chapter, I'm gonna make Jace and Clary meet then, wait, sorry can't say. No spoilers. Haha. So Review and tell me whatcha think. Yeaaa so I'm on Thanksgiving break for a week and might be updating during this week to. Till then ****!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Mortal Instruments. I am clearly not Cassie. So how was my third chapter? Thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing, I need the support and motivation. I've been sick all week and just got home from Oklahoma. Its where my dads girlfriend's family is. I was awkward and dropped the cheesecake. Yay. How was your Thanksgiving? Right now im tired, which is the best way I work because I don't get easily distracted. But im also pmsing so I become the average wacko hillbilly with knife skills here in Texas. Im gonna stop now, 4****th**** chapter:**

**(CPOV)**

I was having a nice dream when I felt like I was being poked. I fell asleep in the park last night so this tree is also digging into my back. _Poke poke poke. _Is that a stick they're using? Maybe if I just stay still, they'll think I'm dead. It stopped. My eyes shoot open when a splash of cold water hits my face. "What the heck?!" I yell while wiping my eyes.

My enemy chuckles softly. "I did poke you." That voice; it's so familiar. I turn and see a golden god standing before me wearing a t-shirt and jeans instead of the gear he wore last night.

I grimance. "Oh, it's you. What do you want? I was trying to sleep." I place my hands on my hips. Oh call the police, there's a girl in black blood spotted clothes and curly crazy hair in the park waking up.

"Well goodmorning to you to, and are you homeless? You're kinda looking like you live under a bridge." Who does this jerk think he is insulting me like that even though he is probably correct.

I spin on my heel and start stomping off, ready to run so he doesn't see where I live. Then out of the corner of my eye I see him in exact pace beside me with a smug look on his features. I spin again and head the opposite direction to give him a clearer hint. There he is following up beside me. Ugghhh.

"I could do this all day little girl." I hear his smooth voice say to me drowned in humor.

I stopped and poke my finger into his chest while puffing up. "Then what do you want?" I ask quiet but deadly while staring straight into his eyes. I was hoping to intimidate him but when a 5 foot 2 red-haired girl pokes you in the chest, the effect is minute, like me.

He moves in closer, a few inches from my face with a held back laughter and then he says. "Who are you?" His voice was so dark and serious with eyes of smoldering lava gold. My breath hitches.

After an attempt to regain composure, I answer. "I'm nobody." I whisper looking into his gold eyes with my green ones. _Nobody_ is true. They can't know about me. Because then my father will find us and he will kill us. I start to tear up and decide to leave, this time he doesn't follow.

**(JPOV)**

I watched her walk away and saw the unshed tears behind the most beautiful green eyes. I wasn't gonna push. Obviously, there is some danger in her identity. The clave knows about her because they wouldn't say a word. It isn't just that Hodge wants to make sure she's no threat. I want to know her. She is a puzzle that I want to put together with my own added piece. What am I thinking? To love is to destroy.

I follow far behind her to see where she lives. A nice little apartment on the second floor it seems. Her neighbor is a fraud witch. I wait outside awhile to make sure that no one is home except for her. I want to surprise the daylights by showing up there. Then maybe I can use her environment against her. I was about to go in when I saw a rat-faced looking boy, a nerd walk into her apartment. My stele carves the rune over the far wall so that I may see and hear their conversation through it.

I see her hug her friend and feel a pang in my chest. What the hell? I listen.

"Simon, I can't take this any longer. Its like we are mice hiding behind a door. The cat is going to find us eventually." The petite girl explains. Who's the cat? So the rat faced boy is Simon. Hmmm.

"Do you ever think that maybe Valentine has given up on trying to find you and your mom? I mean for crying out loud, he hasn't even met you and your mom isn't a threat."Simon said back to the girl. What has Valentine to do with this? Why would he be looking for her? Is that why her identity was an issue? That man killed my father and I will never forgive him. I swore I would be the one to drive the blade into his chest.

"I don't want to hide anymore! Mom said that he has some sick plan that involves us. He won't stop. I'm his daughter but that doesn't mean he is my father. I will kill him if it comes to. He's a psychotic man with a weird sense of humor." The girl looked on a verge of a breakdown. She was Valentine's daughter? She didn't know him so I guess I can't blame her. Simon crossed the room and hugged her tenderly whispering words of comfort in her ear. Strangely, I wanted to be the one comforting her. Get your head on man!

The rat faced boy left and I saw the girl move into another room. I was real quiet when using an opening rune on the door and stepped in softly. I noticed all the art in the apartment. They had to be artists. They created, I destroyed. I sat on the couch and waited becoming bored. Her red head popped out and walked to the kitchen when she finally saw me. She was in shock but I saw mostly fear in her eyes. She stormed over to me and pointed at the door. "Out!"

"Now is that anyway to treat your guest?" I asked smugly. She looked irritated now. She's so small and its cute that her face matched her hair.

"An uninvited guest." She answered back while glaring. "Now leave."

"No I think I'll stay and chat. Could I get some water?" I gave her a taunting smile to get under her skin.

She glared harder and smiled mischievously. "Only if you let me do what you did to me this morning." I noticed she had damp hair and fresh clothes.

I ignored her suggestion. "What's your name?" I asked. "I'm Jace."

She looked cautious. "I'm not gonna tell you."

"Look I heard what you and that boy, Simon were talking about. I know that Valentine is looking for you and your mom and supposedly he's your father. He killed my father, for your information. You don't seem cruel and twisted so I take it that he didn't raise you. Your name is not going to make a difference now that I know all of this." Izzy and Alec say I talk to much and I think I understand what they mean now. She looked shocked and mad that I knew all of that.

"Clarissa, but I'm called Clary." She said averting her eyes; guilt. The name suits her well.

"Like the herb." I said. "So Clary, how about you come to the Institute to prove to Hodge, my mentor, that you are not a danger?"

"Fine. But let me call my mom first." She sighed and pulled her cell phone. After what seemed about 20 minutes, her mom must've given in. she walked into the living room again. "Let's go."

**Did you like? It's a bit longer than the other chapter but you know how clace is. You gotta make their fluff count. Haha. Review please and tell me whatcha think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am not, nor will I ever be the owner of city of bones. Hey so Im loving the reviews. Keep reviewing. I need suggestions. Im getting writer's block often now. Here is your 5****th**** chapter:**

**(CPOV)**

At the moment, I'm in a subway with Jace who has this smirk that I'd like to smack right off his face. I guess you could say that I'm relieved to finally get this secret off my chest, especially with a fellow shadowhunter. He is very attractive, no doubt with his golden appearance, angular features and a lean figure but his obvious arrogance is hard to look past. He is probably a player and doesn't care a thing of a girl's heart, much less a short, freckled, red head girl like me.

I can't help but feel like I've betrayed my mother, but if she isn't going to act then I will. Ever since I was old enough to make spaghetti without supervision, I knew of my father and why we were hiding. But there is still something I can't figure out. What would he want with us and why haven't I heard of his appearances?

I look back over at Jace who is picking at his clean nails nonchalantly. He notices me staring at him and turns with a smug look on his face. I glare.

"See something you like?" He asks flexing his arms.

"Only if you add a dis to the like." He raises his eyebrow and chuckles softly. He places his hand on my head and ruffles my hair. I swat his hand away.

The subway comes to a stop and we step out. I trip on the ledge to the concrete and fall. He walks right past me. "Get a right foot, would you?" I growl and he laughs in return.

I walk silently behind him while fuming. Ahead of us, I see an old broken down church, until the glamour peels off in only a way I can describe as layers of paint. The beautiful church called the Institute stands before me. Jace walks to the large doors and speaks to it.

"I am Jace Lightwood, one of the nephilim and I ask entran—" The door opens before he is finished. Before me, the grand halls branch out with paintings of angels on the arched ceilings. I look at Jace and see him smiling at my amazed expression. He closes the door behind me. Jace then talks to a cat like he's having a conversation with it. We follow the cat through the halls when we stop at a door that opens into a tall library with a few floors and displays. Then I'm alone with a gray haired man who smiles at me and gestures to the chair in front of his desk.

I sit in the chair nervously.

"You look just like your mother, Jocelyn. I didn't know who might be here so I asked Jace to bring you to make sure that there were no problems. But now I can clearly see there are no problems. By the way, my name is Hodge Starkweather." Hodge says.

"You know my mom?" I asked. I never saw the resemblance between me and my mom. She is always so beautiful.

"Yes, we were good friends. I know about Valentine. But I can assure you that you'd be safer here." Hodge smiles and offers me a cup of tea. I take it. It tastes like peppermint.

**(Line break)**

I walk to the weapons room which Hodge had directed me to. Standing in the doorway, I can see Jace and the dark haired boy from Pandemonium bent over something talking quietly. I walk over to the table and sit down across from them, watching then fix the seraph blades that gleam beautifully. The dark haired boy looked up and grimaced. The smile was wiped off my face. Jace just smirked at me.

"So?" he asks. He picks up the blade, admiring his work.

I scratch the back of my head. "Uh, he and my mom agreed that I could hang around here. But if anything happens, then we will be leaving somewhere safe."

The dark haired boy glares at me. "Then why don't you go ahead and leave if you're bringing danger to our door?"

Jace looks apologetic at me. "This is Alec by the way. And Alec, I'm getting bored here. Company is highly welcomed."

A tall, curvy girl walks in and I recognize her also. She and Alec seem to be related. I'm guessing they're siblings. She smiles at me. "I'm Isabelle." She says. "Come with me." She turns to leave.

I look back at Jace and he waves me away while looking at his blade again. I scramble out of the room and follow Isabelle down one of the many halls and I wonder how I will be finding my way around this labyrinth. She stops at a grand walnut stained door and opens it to me. Inside I see a modest room with a queen sized four poster bed.

I turn to her. "this is mine for now?"

She smiles. "You bet ya."

**How was it? Review! I need suggestions so please help.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: do not own the Mortal Instruments. So thank you Laren for the advice. Here's your 6****th**** chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**(CPOV)**

I stretch out to loosen my muscles after a long night's sleep at the Institute. I open my eyes to the simple old-fashioned room and sit up. Why couldn't I have met the lightwoods earlier? My mom is finally loosening up after 16 years I guess.

I grab some clothes and my hair and tooth brush out of my bag that I grabbed last night. The deal was that I could stay and train unless my father found us here. Then we would run.

I threw on a green tank top and some jean shorts after taking a shower. It's pretty dang hard to brush my hair though. So I just put two braids in my hair and inspect myself in the mirror. I see the short girl with red hair and freckles and big innocent green eyes. I have a small chest and small curves. I'm the complete opposite of Isabelle.

I walk out of my bedroom and it hits me. I have no idea where anyone is in this place. Then there's the cat, Church. I crouch down and pet him.

"Can you help me find everyone? Gosh, I'm talking to a cat." Church meows and starts walking down one of the massive halls. I mentally make a map. He takes a left and I see that I stand in the kitchen with everyone except Hodge.

Alec scowled, Isabelle smiled and waved me in and Jace smirked at my hesitation. I walked in and sat at the table.

**(JPOV)**

We were eating pancakes when Clary walked in. She is so different from the girl's I had hooked up with. She is so fragile looking and she's so shy yet so tough when she gets riled up. She sat down and I push a plate of pancakes from Taki's toward her.

"Thank you." She says quietly and I nod.

"Hey, so when you boys get your butts moving, we can go train and show Clary how fighting is done." Isabelle's eyes shift to Clary. "Then you and I can shop. You know, girl bonding?"

Clary shifts in her chair. "Yea, that sounds good. Um let me go and change and I'll find the training room." She got up and paused looking down both halls looking confused. I got up and motioned for her to follow me.

"Remember, right, right, then 2nd door down." I tell her.

She laughs. It sounds warm to me. "I'm sure I'll start to remember once I follow the cat enough times." She opens her door and gives a small thanks before closing it.

I head to the training room. I pull my shirt over my head and throw it on the table of blades. I walk over to the punching bag and start a routine I've made that consists of every move in martial arts.

5 minutes later, I have sweat sticking my hair to my face and I feel it beading on my back. I hear Clary coming and her small voice talking to Church. I take a stance behind a pillar by the door and wait for her to enter. She opens the door and looks around. I come up behind her and put my arm around her throat. She tenses.

"You have to be prepared for anything." I whisper in her ear. She then grabs my fist, elbows me in the solarplex and spins. I reach out with my foot and hook it around her knee, making her fall. I reach out but she rolls to the side and trips me. We both stand at the same time. She side- kicks for my stomach but I grab her ankle and yank upwards. As she falls, I grab her wrist and jerk it up into her shoulder blades while pinning her to the ground.

We are both panting when I say, "I won." I let her up and she walks over to the wooden poles and grabs one.

She twirls it gracefully. "Now let's do something I'll kick your butt at." She smiles tauntingly. I like this side of her. She tosses the pole to me and I catch it.

We circle each other and we exchange hits. She then drops low, spinning the pole and swipes my feet out from under me.

"I won." She says.

**(CPOV)**

I hear claps and turn to see Izzy and Alec applauding me. Alec laughed at Jace's shocked face then turns to me. "I'm starting to like you Clary. Finally there is someone that can cut his ego down a bit." He laughs.

"I enjoyed it." I said laughing. Jace looks somewhat embarrassed but when he sees me looking, he puts up is cocky front again. I wish I could see the real Jace, but until then, he's going to be a thorn in my side. To harsh? Oh well.

Izzy grabs my hand and drags me out chattering about the kind of dress she wants to put me in.

**(Line-break)**

"What do you think about this?" Izzy says twirling in a red long sleeve dress that goes down mid thigh. As she twirls, I see the back plummets to the bottom of her back. She looks stunning.

"It's beautiful." I say marveling. She picks up a sage green dress and tosses it at me.

"Try this." She tells me while winking. I close the dressing room door and slip it on. It's strapless and stops mid-thigh. The sides on my waist are sheer black lace. It's gorgeous. My hair looks redder if possible and it accentuates the little curves I have.

I step out and twirl. Izzy squeals. I look at the price tag and see the expense that it is.

"Izzy, I –" she holds her hand up silencing me.

"My treat and don't object." She walks to the cashier and pays for the dresses and matching heels.

"Thank you. Um why does Alec hate me so much?" I blurt out. She looks over the rim of her drink.

"He um thinks of you as a threat." She looks down.

It hits me. "Oh! No I can't stand Jace. Does Jace know how he feels?"

"No. It's not something that the clave would take to lightly." She stands up and pulls me along, heading back to the institute.

I stop her and give her my bag. "hey, I need to see my friend Simon. Could you take this with you please?"

"Yea! Be back by 7 though. Oh yea, I forgot. We are going to a party tonight. Hey, maybe I can meet this Simon sometime." She says winking.

I start to walk to Simon's house. When I get there, I see the familiar star of David on the door. He and his mom are Jewish. I knock a few times on the door and Simon swings it open and envelopes me in a hug. "Come on in."

"So you know how I said that there is an Institute for the shadowhunters here?" He nods. "Well I'm staying with them for training unless Valentine finds us. Isn't that great?"

He runs a hand through his hair. "Yea that's awesome. What about your mom?"

"Well, see the other night at Pandemonium, I ran into them and it escalated from there to mom thinking eh what the heck." I say excitedly. "Oh and um, Izzy, she is my age, she wants to meet you. She is a man hunter I think." I laugh.

He laughs uncomfortably. "I already have my eye on someone." He looks away.

"Who?" I ask grabbing an apple from the bowl in the kitchen.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." He paces slowly as a stand there waiting. "Um, forget it. It's nothing."

"No, Simon tell me. I'm glad that you've found someone. You don't have to tell me who it is but at least tell me if she likes you back." I say smiling.

"I don't think so, maybe." He crosses the room. "Wanna watch a movie?"

I plop down on the couch. "Yep."

**(LINE BREAK)**

"Izzy, I'm going to kill myself in these!" I have been trying to plead my way into flats. It's not working.

She throws the boot at me. "Not before I kill you to make you wear them! Clary, please."

I sigh and pull the boots on. They come up about an inch above my knees and are black 4 inch, buckled death traps. I stand up and I am very surprised at how I can walk. The extra support helps I guess.

She applauds herself and finally lets me look in the full length mirror hanging on her black and gold wall.

The girl in the mirror is the girl my mom said she saw when we would fight. She was the girl with a fierce look in her eyes. I saw the girl that I wished I could summon up when I was bullied. I see the warrior within me.

I turn to Izzy and hug her. "Thank you." I look at myself once again and see the womanly curves and the black leather jacket that completed my dauntless attire. I see the green smokey eyes I have and the red silky curls pinned up. I actually can appreciate the way I look.

I grab 2 daggers and place them in my boot. I also grab a seraph blade and place it in the other. Isabelle does the same with the addition of her gold whip around her wrist.

We head out and meet the boys by the door. I see Jace fidgeting. What the heck is he nervous about? He stops me as we leave and pulls the pin out of my hair. Before I could object he says, "Better." I caught up with Izzy before it became awkward.

Here goes nothing.

**(LINEBREAK)**

**(JPOV)**

We arrived at the club. A party for a warlock's cat was being held here. This meant no humans. My eyes drift to Clary who is stunning at the moment. Dang, what's going on with me? I think I like her and it's scaring me. I don't get scared, see? Alec and I head to the bar to get a drink.

A man walks up to us wearing glitter eyeliner. He has cat eyes. "Hello, I'm Magnus. I didn't invite Nephilim."

I nod my head over to Isabelle's direction. "She got us an invitation."

"Well that's screwed up. I'll let you stay only because of this hotty with the blue eyes." He runs a finger down Alec's arm and leaves. Is Alec blushing? He downs a shot. Oh! How didn't I know?

"It's okay man. I'm not judging." I say sincerely to my parabatai. He gives a weak smile.

"Thanks."

My gaze drifts back to Clary who is with a boy. Damn it. I head over to her out of sight and listen.

"Do you want to dance?" He asks her. I can tell he is a werewolf. She smiles and he takes her hand pulling her to the dance floor. I watch them and see that at least he's being polite. Something I've never been.

Alec pulls me by the arm. "Demons in the alley." I scan the crowd for Izzy and see that she is on her way out the door with her pulsing necklace in hand. Clary sees Izzy and gives a small bye to the werewolf before leaving to.

We all meet outside and see 6 demons in the shadows. We all pull our blades. I whisper to mine. "Ithruiel." Its flashes. The adrenaline that I love starts to kick in. it's like liquid fire in my veins.

One of the creatures lunges at me and I drive my blade up underneath its ribcage. It squeals and disappears. I hear 3 more squeals and a yell from Isabelle. Alec races forward and stabs the thing through the back.

We all turn to see Clary circling one. Izzy rushes forward. "Stop. This is hers."

The demon smiles at her. "Clary."

**(CPOV)**

"Clary" the demon hisses. I lunge at it and hold it down with the blade poking into its chest.

"How do you know my name?" I pant disbelievingly.

"Your daddy has been watching you for a long time." It says in a choked voice.

I dig the blade deeper into its chest. "Where is he?!" I scream at it.

"making arrangements."

"Tell me!" I raise the blade to drive it through. It doesn't answer, just smiles.

"Soon." It whispers as I stab it through the heart.

**How was it? I love cliff hangers. I feel like a queen making my servants suffer. Haa okay maybe a little to morbid? Please review and gimme some suggestions. I love input. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI. Okay? So I left you guys on an exciting part. I was told it was to entice the readers but when my favorite show does that, I scream at the TV. So here is your 7****th**** chapter.**

**(Flashback)**

"_How do you know my name?" I pant disbelievingly. _

"_Your daddy has been watching you for a long time." It says in a choked voice._

_I dig the blade deeper into its chest. "Where is he?!" I scream at it._

"_Making arrangements."_

"_Tell me!" I raise the blade to drive it through. It doesn't answer, just smiles. _

"_Soon." It whispers as I stab it through the heart._

**(Continuing) **

**(CPOV)**

I slowly stand up and feel like my legs are going to collapse. Wiping off my blade, I slide it back into my boot and push past the shocked, frozen forms of the Lightwoods. I feel tears stinging the backs of my eyes but why should I give Valentine the satisfaction by crying? I feel my breathing pick up and hear my heart beat drumming, almost covering the sound of all our footsteps. I feel dizzy.

The walk back to the Institute was silent. No one would cut the tension. As soon as the door opened, I darted inside and down the massive halls to my room. I hear only one set of feet following me.

**(JPOV)**

I watch as she took off to her room and decided to follow her. She must be crushed. She finds her room and I stand in the doorway watching her throw her things in a bag. "Don't go."

She doesn't look at me. "I have to. That was the deal." She pops in and out of the bathroom with a toothbrush.

"You and your mom would be safest here. Valentine has been watching for a long time. You coming here has nothing to do with that." I say pleading with her. I didn't want the one person that I felt something for to vanish.

She takes her jacket off and her boots. "Turn around." I turn and hear the sound of fabric brushing over her skin. "Okay." I turn back towards her and see the dress on the bed and a tank and jeans on her. She throws on a hoody.

She turns to me. "Bye, Jace." I scold myself for doing this, but I walk over to her and hug her. She stiffens then returns it burying her face in my chest. She lets out a shaky breath. I felt warmer with her in my arms. I've learned that to love is to destroy but to hell with that. What else do I have to lose? Her now, I guess and I barely know her. But the 4 days it's been, were freeing.

"Jace?" her small voice says muffled.

"Hmmmm?" I hum in response.

"Thank you." She sighs and I squeeze her tighter. We then break apart. I immediately feel incomplete without her warmth against me.

She grabs her bag and heads out of the door giving me a apologetic smile. It didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Bye, Clary." I whisper as her shadow fades around the corner.

**(LINEBREAK)**

**(CPOV)**

In the instant I left, I felt a wave of sorrow wash over me. I never wanted to leave but I couldn't risk putting them in danger. I couldn't break the agreement.

I have to admit, I was outright annoyed by Jace's over sized ego that had constantly been an icepick on my tolerance, yet the vulnerability I saw in his eyes tonight was a splash of cold water in the sense that I had been revealed to the boy underneath that shell and I admired that part.

The air was thick to breathe. Or maybe it was just my shallow breaths. You know how the weather is supposed to affect our emotions or moods? Right now, I was affecting the weather. The wind was constantly biting through the clothes that I had changed into and the energy in the air was unsettling.

I was so distracted in my thoughts, that I was late in seeing the inhuman speed of something dashing behind me. I had only caught a glimpse of a large stick headed straight for my head, when a pain exploded sending shards of my vision into the deep blackness that I call unconsciousness.

**So how was it? The holidays are hectic so sorry for the late update. Ive been outta it. Review please.**


End file.
